Demons in Our Midst
by XBolt51
Summary: We can never escape. We cannot escape what we have done. What we want to do. It all hides underneath the surface. This is what he must know as he tangles with the most dangerous people. The Suicide Squad.
1. WELCOME

He hated it. He hated the fact that he had to leave her. But what choice did he have? Let her tag along with him? He was a felon; a dead one at that. What kind of life could they lead?

There wasn't much to leave behind after her though. Dad died in a fire. And he hasn't seen his mother since he was ten. Where to go now? Keystone City? Coast City? Bludhaven? Those seem like pretty good choices. Not to mention he could restart his life.

But first, he needed gas. As he began to fill up the tank, he felt something strange. Something ominous. Then again, he's on the run. It's probably just paranoia. He then heard something like a soft scuffling. Just as he finished filling up the car, he got in and continued to drive off. As he began to drive off, he then heard a small click of some kind. Suddenly, everything was in flames.

He woke up in the most strangest place. A padded cell. "Uhh. Where ... am I?" Roy asked. He looked around. It looked like a prison cell. "Whaddya think this is, kid? Candyland?" said a inmate from across. He had very neat blond hair and resplendent blue eyes. Before he could say or do anything, his cell suddenly unlocked. Every surrounding cell was unlocked. Now came out a beautiful dark-haired woman with a slim figure. Before he could make out everyone else, he immeaditely recognized one.

"Sandy?"  
"Harper?"  
He suddenly hugged the man. He'd never think he'd ever see Sanderson "Golden Boy" Hawkins ever again. "What are you doing? Last I heard from you, you were going to be the first cop from the Glades?!" Roy said. "I was. But I messed with the wrong people. And next thing I knew, I found my way here. What are you doing here?" Sandy asked. "I honestly don't know. It's good to see you" he said haltingly. He suddenly recognized one of the people that came out of the cells.

"Hello. Cutie" she said. _Cupid_. Roy then looked around. No, no, he couldn't be. "What'd I tell ya kid? Hell" the blonde said. "It can be. If you choose to make it so." said a rather cold voice. "Hello, Roy Harper. I'm Amanda Waller. But then again, if sources are correct, then you already know who I am" she said. Everything she said was said rather smoothly and carefully.

"Why the hell am I here?" he asked. "Because, the world believes you to be the Arrow and believes you to be dead. I worked with the Arrow before he became the Arrow. I saw a ... potential in him. Which I also see in you. You did some good working alongside him. You can do some greater good by serving your country" Amanda said, now a cruel smile was placed on her smooth face.

"What makes you think that I would work with you? Why not just set off the time bomb down my spine and blow me straight to Cancun?" Roy said. Some of the people surrounding him than began to look panicked. "Because. You have potential. And I have full intention on unlocking it" she said. "You'll be given some time to get to know one another. Then you'll return to your cells" she said and then left.

Suddenly, Sandy seemed to leer at him. "You knew about this team?" he asked. "It's not like I've had hands-on experience with these things. I heard about what she does to the people on this team" he said. "She said that you worked with the Arrow or something? That true?" said a man with an astonishingly posh British accent. "And if I did?" Roy said. "I worked with him too. For a bit" the slim woman said. "Helena. Helena Bertinelli" she said, holding out her hand, introducing herself. "Roy. Roy Haper" he said.

"So, I'm guessing that we all have done something wrong in some point in our lives?" Sandy said. "What the hell is this? One of those anonymous groups where we enter some crappy program to fix ourselves?" another girl said. Except that her skin was darker and had more curves. "Should we introduce ourselves? I guess I'll go first. My name is Winnick Norton. I am the Dodger. I finally robbed and wronged some very angry people. And I don't think she should be introduced. She's quite ... deranged. Interesting but deranged nevertheless" he said, then pointing at Cupid.

"Sanderson Hawkins. Pissed off some corrupt cops and was ... brought back from the dead" Sandy said. "Helena Bertinelli. Escaped from jail only to get put back into one" she said. "Kirk DiPaolo. Hacked into the FBI mainframe. It was mostly for kicks and giggles" said the blond. "Joe Flynn. Brought the heavy artillery to some people who really needed it." said a rather scrawny wiry kid. He looked as if he were fifteen at least. "Onyx Adams. My friends called me Nix. Let's leave my past where it is: in the past." said the dark-skinned girl.

"Lars Windrow. Hurt too many people to count"  
"Yazemin Soze. Defied my commanding officer's orders. Got good people killed"  
"Carla Moretti. Let's just say that I've burned quite a great deal of people"

"Roy Harper. I've done things that I'm not proud of. I found myself working with The Arrow. Then I did something I wasn't proud of. It kept tearing at me that I posed as the Arrow and took the fall for him. And someone clearly wanted me on her special team" Roy said. "You actually worked with the Arrow? I knew you'd do something great with your life one day. Other than beating people down" Sandy joked.

"I guess you are all familiar with each other then?" said a bearded young man. Right beside him was a petite young Asian woman. "I am Sean Sonus and this is Sonia Sato. We will be your handlers" he said. He then pointed at Roy and urged him to come with him. "Amanda says that she sees potential in you. Looking at you, I don't understand what she sees" Sonia said. "Numerous arrests for thievery, assault, grand larceny. The list seems to go on. Why is she interested with you?" she mocked. "Because I was the Arrow's favorite groupie" Roy mocked back. "Worked with the Arrow, huh? Interesting" Sean said with interest.

"She wanted me to give you these" Sean said, removing the small sack in front of him. It was a sleek grey outfit that had some red and black at the side and was equipped with a hood. Alongside it was a grey compound bow with a quiver filled with red arrows, along with a gas-mask and goggles, and something strange. It was a strange claw-like weapon. "That belonged to a previous member of Task Force X. Bronze Tiger." Sonia said. "The file states that during your affiliation with the Arrow, you were "Arsenal". I figured you might want to expand your own arsenal beyond the bow and arrow" Sean said. Roy picked up the "claws" and immediately slid them into his hands. It felt ... natural.

"You will be fighting the good fight" Sean said. Roy then left.

A day later, he got up; awoken by an alarm. Amanda Waller came and released him and his "teammates". "Congratulations. You have your first mission. Let's hope nothing goes wrong" She said. "Welcome to the Suicide Squad" he whispered.

 ** _Guest Stars_**

 _Luisa D'Oliviera as **Carla Moretti**_

 _Chelsea Gilligan as **Onyx Adams**_

 _Wyatt Nash as **Kirk DiPaolo**_

 _Najee De-Tiege as **Lars Windrow**_

 _Aeriel Miranda as **Yasemin Soze**_

 _Jessica de Gouw **as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress**_

 _Daren Kagasoff as **Sanderson Hawkins**_

 _Tyler Weaver Jr. as **"Joe Flynn"**_

 _Yifei Liu as **Sonia Sato**_

 _Grey Damon as **Sean Sonus**_

 _ **So, I've decided to completely revamp my old story. This will be a more Roy-centric fic. Roy has been inducted into the suicide squad. Hope you like the premise and I'll try to update as much as possible.**_


	2. Subjects

This was nerve-racking. No one was telling anyone anything about this mission that they're going on. "All geared-up?" Sandy said. "Yeah, is that all you're gonna wear?" Roy asked him. Sandy was simply clad in a high-tech looking gas mask, strips of light armor being worn underneath a trench coat and a gas gun strapped to his belt. "It's all I need, Harper! Nice new suit" Sandy said in admiration. "It's not like my old one but It'll do" he said.

"Sandman, Arsenal, Dodger, Nix, and Huntress. You'll be going to Markovia. There's a special item that The Wall is interested in. She wants you to retrieve it and blow up the facility containing it" Sean said. "Why? What's so special about it?" Helena asked. "The metal is extraordinarily rare and Markovia has one of the few mines containing it. It's called Nth metal and it rarity and value is also hyper-conductive and is able to invert mesons and gravitons. And it can withstand temperatures of 1000 degrees Fahrenheit. We don't know how that is possible" Sonia explained.

"So, Waller is interested in weaponizing this weird metal herself, isn't she?" Sandy asked. "That is none of your concern" Sonia said harshly. "Calm down, Sonia. Frankly, Waller doesn't disclose anything with us either. All we know is that she wants it out of these guy's hands. Bad news or not-so bad news. So, gear up and get to the choppa!" Sean said, imitating the Terminator.

"Moretti, Flynn, Yazemin, and Windrow. You are being sent to Bialya also to retrieve something. It hasn't been specified exactly, just that it's in a mining/excavation site just outside of the borders" Sean said. "How are we gonna retrieve it if we don't know what it is?" Lars said. "It is not your concern at the moment. Simply get to the site and the rest of the information shall be shared with you" Sonisa said as coldly as possible. "What am I to do?" Kirk asked. "Waller needs your assistance with a project at hand. Report to her directly" Sonia said.

* * *

The copter ride to Markovia was less than exciting. Everyone just kept staring at each other with cold eyes. "So... Anyone want to tell anyone some embarrassing stories from childhood? Anybody? Anybody at all?" Dodger said, attempting to cut the tension. "Not really" Nix said. "We should be landing within the next hour or so" Sandy said. "Okay then. My full name is Winnick Norton if you don't remember. A lot of lads made fun of me cause of that. Kept calling me Winny, not just for short, but because I was a bit of a crybaby back then" Dodger said.

"And you might wanna shut your mouth before I rip it off of you." Helena said. "Damn girl. And hear I thought I was the baddest chick!" Nix said. "Ever gonna tell us whatever you did in your past?" Roy asked abruptly. "Are you thinking that this is some lame-ass support group where we sing songs by the campfire and everything's hunky-dory?" Nix remarked. "Take it easy. But we are essentially working as a team. We might as well learn how to deal with each other" Roy said. "I can dig that" Helena said, giving him a smile.

"And we're here" Sandy said, putting on his mask as they landed on their destination. "Why would anybody be doing anything here? It seems completely abandoned" Helena said. "All the more reason to conduct research in the place. Who else is gonna go there?" Nix said. "No. Huntress is right about something. There doesn't seem to be anybody around." Roy said. "We should tread lightly. Perhaps they have been expecting us" Sandy suggested.

They quickly entered the area with hesitance. There was a lot of mining and construction equipment surrounding them. But there weren't any people. "Hear that?" Dodger said. "I heard nothing" Helena said. "Listen carefully" Nix said. Dodger immediately took off a small bomb from his coat and threw it. "STOP! WHAT THE HELL'RE YA DOIN'?" Roy shouted as it went off. "What? Took care of the problem" he said haughtily. "And if it were a civilian?" Roy argued. "We're supposed to retrieve the metal and be done with it. There may be others who want it as well, lad" Dodger retorted.

"I hate Tea-and-Crumpets here, but he does have a point" Helena said. Suddenly, the heard groaning. "What was that?" Sandy said. "It sounds like it came from there, straight ahead" Nix said, pointing east of their location. They went off and found an African-Markovian man groaning and moaning clutching his stomach as he was buried underneath some rubble. "Who are you? What're you doing here?" Sandy asked. "Marshall. Kieran Marshall. Please, tell me about the others. What happened to my team?" the young man asked.

"We didn't see anyone. Just what are you doing here?" Roy asked. "Please help me. Help me get the suit outta here" he groaned. "Answer the question first" Helena said. "I was ... part of a excavation team. We have ... been ... conducting research on a rare metal" Kieran said. "Nth metal" Nix said. "That's the one. But something happened. Some people came and started shooting us down. I don't know why" Kieran groaned out. "Whats under there with you?" Sandy asked. "What we ... were looking for." he said.

Sandy then placed his hand on the rubble and within seconds, the rubble began to disintegrate into small pebbles. "Thank you. Thank you" Kieran breathed out. Everyone suddenly took note of what had been buried under. It was a beautiful metallic suit that seemed to appear in the form of some kind of bug. "What is it?" Dodger asked. "Nth metal. An entire suit made out of Nth metal. I was trying to get it out before we got jumped" Kieran answered. Suddenly, Dodger smacked him from the back of his head.

"Thank you for making our job easier then. Well, my job" Dodger said, making his way to grab the suit. "What do you think you're doing?" Roy said, readying his bow. "They don't know its real value." Dodger mumbled as he was easily able to lift it off and proceeded to run. They then gone in pursuit of him. Helena then launched an arrow from her crossbow but seemed to miss. "Wait. Sonia said that the metal was hyper-conductive, right?" Sandy asked. "Right? Where ya going with this?" Nix asked.

"I think I know where he's going with it" Roy said. Roy then pulled out an arrow from his quiver with a uniquely metallic fletchette. He then notched and launched it directly at the armor. Suddenly, currents of electricity began to surround Dodger and the armor. They then sprinted towards him. He was breathing raggedly and the armor which was next to him didn't have a scratch on it. Suddenly, he jumped up and took out his stun baton weapon. "I always did prefer doing things solo" he said. Just as Roy took out the claws and prepared to use them, Dodger suddenly grabbed his head. He suddenly began to horrifically scream and blood began to gush out of his eyes and ears. He suddenly dropped to his knees and onto the ground.

"Is ... is he..." Helena tried to speak out. "Dead. Dead as a door-nail" Roy said. "What now?" Sandy said. "Do our mission. Get the armor to the copter. And we should also bring back Kieran. He may know more about it" Roy said. "Who made you our fearless leader?" Nix said. "Fearless leader here has a point. Let's get whats-his-face to the choppa!" Sandy said, in the Terminator voice.

* * *

"Has it been done? Is it complete?" Amanda asked. "They ... They haven't been responding" Sean said uncomfortably. "What the hell is going on here?" Lyla screeched out. "Good day, Harbinger" Amanda said. "Bite me, Amanda! What're you doing to those poor boys?! Is ... that what I think it is" Lyla huffed. "It is" "Lyla. I tried explaining it to her how its to dangerous but she won't listen to reason" Sean said. Suddenly, an explosion burst throughout the room. One man came out of the room so quick that it was like a blur. The other one kept on ranting something. As he came to, Sean began to hear the incoherent mumbling but it was becoming more clearer.

He then looked up and saw that the man was wearing a red-and-blue mesh-like armor with a baton-like weapon attached to his leg and wearing a strange metallic mask. But what distinguished him was the pale blond hair that was still visible on his head.

"Kirk?"  
"NO ONE ESCAPES THE MANHUNTER!"

 ** _Guest Stars_**

 _Luisa D'Oliviera as_ _ **Carla Moretti**_

 _Chelsea Gilligan as_ _ **Onyx Adams (Nix)**_

 _Wyatt Nash as_ _ **Kirk DiPaolo (Manhunter)**_

 _Najee De-Tiege as_ _ **Lars Windrow**_

 _Aeriel Miranda as_ _ **Yasemin Soze**_

 _Jessica de Gouw_ _ **as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress**_

 _Daren Kagasoff as_ _ **Sanderson "Sandy" Hawkins (Sandman)**_

 _Tyler Weaver Jr. as_ _ **"Joe Flynn"**_

 _Yifei Liu as_ _ **Sonia Sato**_

 _Grey Damon as_ _ **Sean Sonus**_

 _ **Keiynan Lonsdale as Kieran Marshall**_


	3. Back

"This is so weird." Lars said. "I know. I never seen anything like it. Look at the runes!" Joe said. "History buff?" Yazemin asked. "A little bit. But there's no sign of that beetle thing that Waller wanted" Carla said. "Maybe it was never here. Maybe they got the wrong intel?" Lars said.

"I don't think so. I think someone had taken it before we even got here" Joe said. "Negatory. The item of interest should very much be there" someone responded through the comm device. Suddenly, they began to hear footsteps. But they weren't approaching them. No, it sounded like it was escaping them or something. "What was that?" Carla panicked. "Probably some old dirt shifting around or something" Lars said, waiving it off as an idle thing.

Suddenly, it sounded closer and louder. And then a burst of light had struck them.

Joe could barely feel anything. Everything seemed to feel numb and he couldn't see anything. But he did hear something. Something strange. Something like a bug flying away.

* * *

"C'mon. We should get the hell outta here already" Helena said. "What do we do about him?" Sandy said, pointing to the dead body of Winnick Norton. "Let's just leave him. We got what we came for. Let's just head back to base" Nix said. "I'm not up for the guy to become carrion feed but Nix is right. We need to get Kieran and the suit back to the central" Roy said, picking up Dodger's stun baton weapon.

"Anybody know how to fly this thing?" Kieran groaned out. "Uhhh. Don't think so. But not to worry. The chopper has an auto pilot system. Just need to type in the last coordinates and voila! We're going back home!" Sandy said.

As the chopper began to ascend into the air, things quickly became awkward. "So ..." Roy began. "I am not singing Kumbaya!" Nix snapped. "Ok" he nodded awkwardly. This is gonna be a looong trip back, Roy thought.

* * *

It became abundantly clear that this was not planned. "What did you morons do?!" Lyla called out to Sonia and Sean. "I was just doing the gruntwork like I always do!" Sean said, as "Manhunter" began to viciously thrash and tear apart everything in sight.

"NO ONE ESCAPES THE MANHUNTER!" Kirk cried out.

Sonia then got out a handgun and began to shoot at him. "SONIA, STOP" Sean cried out. But that didn't work either way. The bullets simply bounced off the armor and Kirk steadily made his way to her now. He looked like a demented monster, like some bizarre creature from a different dimension. He suddenly grabbed hold of her shirt collar and proceeded to strangle her.

"NO ONE. ESCAPES. THE MANHUNTER!"

"Kirk! Kirk, please let us help you!" Lyla called out to him. He suddenly looked up at her. "I can help you. Sean can help you. But only if you let us" Lyla said. Before he could say or do anything, a team of shooters approached and began to aim at him. "NO! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" Sean cried out,

The shooters proceeded to strike on sight. Kirk quickly let go of Sonia and took hold of her handgun. But rather shoot at them, he took shots off the wall which began to ricochet around and struck them in the knee and shoulders; grievously wounding them. He then ran off screaming.

* * *

They managed to get Kieran to the hospital wing and left the suit behind in a nearby lab. They then took a look around; noticing just how ruined everything was. Suddenly, they heard moaning. "Lyla?" Roy said, recognizing her. "Roy? Is that you?" she groaned out. "It's me. What happened?" "M-M-Manhunter" she said.

"Manhunter?" Roy questioned. "Project Manhunter. I heard some people mention it" Sandy said. "Harper!" Sean called out, typing furiously on a computer. Roy then looked to him. "I'm sending you and your team on a new mission" "Aww. C'mon, chief. Can't we relax a bit?" Nix joked. "Wait a minute? Where's Dodger?" he asked. "Didn't make it. Just started groaning and moaning til he ... just started bleeding. And dying" Helena said, sounding scared. "Not surprised. The Wall has a habit of doing in unloyal people. I'll send a new teammate en route to your new mission site." "What do we need to do and where do we need to go?" Roy asked. "I can't really release that level of info. to you, but let's just say Amanda really screwed the pooch this time. And you're gonna have to go back. Back to Starling City"

 ** _Guest Stars_**

 _Luisa D'Oliviera as_ _ **Carla Moretti**_

 _Chelsea Gilligan as_ _ **Onyx Adams (Nix)**_

 _Wyatt Nash as_ _ **Kirk DiPaolo/Manhunter**_

 _Najee De-Tiege as_ _ **Lars Windrow**_

 _Aeriel Miranda as_ _ **Yasemin Soze**_

 _Jessica de Gouw_ _ **as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress**_

 _Daren Kagasoff as_ _ **Sanderson "Sandy" Hawkins (Sandman)**_

 _Tyler Weaver Jr. as_ _ **"Joe Flynn"**_

 _Yifei Liu as_ _ **Sonia Sato**_

 _Grey Damon as_ _ **Sean Sonus**_

 _ **Keiynan Lonsdale as Kieran Marshall**_

 _ **I'd just like to clarify that Roy's new costume is based on that of Red Arrow from the World Army; Connor Hawke from an alternate earth/timeline. If you don't read the comics, just try to imagine the standard League of Assassins suit but in grey and sleeker in design.**_


	4. Manhunt

Starling City. It felt a bit weird to be back in Starling City. Or rather Star City; named for the guy that hijacked Oliver's company from him: Ray Palmer. Saddening to hear he died. Good guy, a bit quirky though.

"Any idea as to where this ... Manhunter guy might be?" Sandy asked Sean through some weird walkie-talkie thing. "We currently have no leads as to where he might go or where he may be heading toward. All we know is the last signal we got from him was 10 miles away from Starl - Star City. Gonna have to get used to that" Sean said.

"I take it you're from there?" Roy asked into the walkie-talkie thing. "Born and bred" Sean responded back.

* * *

Lars, Carla, Yazemin and Joe came back to the base looking dazed and confused.

"Did you find the artifact?" Sonia asked them. "We didn't know what we were supposed to find. And then something attacked us" Lars replied.

"What attacked you?" Sonia asked. "I'm not sure. But just before I got knocked out, I heard something. It sounded like ... I don't know, like a bug flying away" Joe said.

"A bug?" Sonia asked, with a unphased expression. "That's what I heard" Joe said. Sonia then gave them all a stern look. God, she's just as creepy as that Amanda Waller, Joe thought.

"Fine. You're dismissed. Get out of my sight, all of you" Sonia said. Joe, Lars, Carla and Yazemin quickly left. "What do we know of this ... Kieran Marshall?" Sonia said, directing her attention to Sean. "Kieran Marshall. He's currently recovering in the medical wing. Age 19. Part of the Markovia Mining Expedition Team." Sean replied.

"Perhaps he can give us the answers we need." Sonia said.

"You mean the answers you seek" Sean mumbled.

* * *

"Sean. We're currently in Castlefall. Do you have any clues as to where Manhunter may be?" Roy asked. "I'm trying to get a signal but its scrambled. I think he might be jamming it somehow." Sean said.

"What's the signal coming from exactly? Can't you find out when the signal was sent last?" Sandy asked. "His signal is being sent from a small chip placed on the base of his neck. OK. The last signal that was sent was from ... that's weird. Exactly where you are."

Roy suddenly felt tense. Helena suddenly armed and pointed out her crossbow. Nix raised up her fists. Sandy held up a gun.

"NO ONE ESCAPES THE MANHUNTER!" Manhunter cried out as he leapt out from the darkness and attacked.

Roy and Helena immediately shot at him but the arrows bounced off his armor. Nix suddenly charged at him but suddenly two crimson-colored wrist blades came out of his armor and quickly subdued her by slicing across her chest. Sandy then tried to shoot at him with his gun but it suddenly began to jam. Manhunter then grabbed and crushed it, suddenly grabbing Sandy by the neck.

"NO ONE. ESCAPES. MANHUNTER!" Manhunter growled out as Sandy was choking. "Hey buddy. Drop him. Before I drop you!" Roy cried out aiming his bow at Manhunter again.

Manhunter suddenly dropped Sandy and began to charge right at Roy. Roy shot the arrow but did nothing to phase Manhunter. He took out the baton-like weapon strapped to his leg and began to swing wildly. "Hey, dickweed. I've got one of those too" Roy said, taking out the stun baton Dodger had used. Both of them then began to swing the weapons around, attempting to strike each other down but to no avail. Manhunter then somehow extended his baton, turning it into a bo staff. His swings were a little less wild and held more precision.

Suddenly a man with dark blue jump suit with a golden helmet and golden shoulder and wrist pads armed with a miniature shield mounted on his right forearm came out and football-tackled Manhunter down into the ground. "You kids alright?" the man asked. He suddenly took off his helmet and revealed a very handsome face. He has a tall, lean but fairly imposing figure armed with a strong jawline. In spite of what appeared to be fairly heavy armor, he seemed lithe. He had a line of grey hair on the temples of his head but he could still be considered handsome.

"Name's Jim Harper." he said, offering his hand to Roy. "Roy. Harper" he said. "Alright then. You two, grab him and take him back to the helicopter." he directed at Sandy and Helena. "Make sure that she's alright" Jim said to Roy, pointing to Nix. "I am fine. Really." she said weakly.

"Alright then. Move out!" he said, putting his helmet back on. "He's cute" Helena said. "Keep it in your pants girl" Nix said, as she leaned on Roy.

* * *

Kirk was placed under intensive care. "How's he doing?" Roy asked Sean, who had been observing him. "Fine. The Manhunter program did do a number on him. But he may be fine in the long run. The very long run"

"Alright. I gotta ask though. Just who was that guy? Jim?" Roy asked. "Jim? Don't know much about him but he's a good guy. Why?" Sean asked.

"No reason" Roy said. But something about him was undoubtedly ... familiar.

 ** _Guest Stars_**

 _Luisa D'Oliviera as_ _ **Carla Moretti**_

 _Chelsea Gilligan as_ _ **Onyx Adams/Nix**_

 _Wyatt Nash as_ _ **Kirk DiPaolo/Manhunter**_

 _Najee De-Tiege as_ _ **Lars Windrow**_

 _Aeriel Miranda as_ _ **Yasemin Soze**_

 _Jessica de Gouw_ _ **as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress**_

 _Daren Kagasoff as_ _ **Sanderson "Sandy" Hawkins**_

 _Tyler Weaver Jr. as_ _ **"Joe Flynn"**_

 _Yifei Liu as_ _ **Sonia Sato**_

 _Grey Damon as_ _ **Sean Sonus**_

 _Matt Dillon as **Jim Harper**_


End file.
